Paper Mario TTYD: Chapter 4 twist
by Parent12D
Summary: ONESHOT! This is what I think should of happened in the 2nd half of Chapter 4 of TTYD. The first four partners attack Doopliss (disguised as Mario), Mario gets a crush on Vivian, the Parrot of Doopliss' get set free by Mario, and Shadow the Hedgehog makes an appearance in this story... MarioxVivian is involved...


Okay readers, this is a ONESHOT Fanfiction that I did...

**Note: **All Paper Mario characters belong to Nintendo, and Intelligent System Inc.

Mario was a shadow. He turned into a lonely shadow, that his doppleganger Doopliss was responsible for doing. He needed assistance to get his name and body back... When he went back to Twilight Town, he saw the most beautiful thing ever... It was a purple shadow creature with pink curly hair, and wearing a red-and-white witches hat and had orange lip stick on and had cheek marks as well... Yes readers, Vivian was looking for the Super Bombomb that Beldam dropped and blamed her for losing it...

Vivian: *sniff* Why is Beldam so mean to me...? She beats me up... and then she calls me ugly..? She's the ugly one... Now where is that damn 4th Superbombomb...?

Mario decided to help her out, stating that she seems like a "sexy lady" and went looking through the bushes. Suddenly, he found the Superbombomb, and went up to Vivian to give it to her. She then noticed him..

Vivian: Can I help you mister..?

Mario: Did you lose this miss..?

He then hands her the Super Bombomb...

Vivian: YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Vivian then grasped Mario into a hug...

Vivian: YOU FOUND THAT DAMN FOURTH SUPERBOMBOMB!

Shadow: HEY! WHERE'S THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!

Wrong game Shadow..

Shadow: Whoops... sorry...

Shadow then teleports away...

Suddenly, Vivian looks shocked when she saw the grenade...

Mario: What's wrong miss..?

Vivian: The Bomb... IT'S BROKEN!

She then started crying..

Vivian: MY SISTER'S GONNA BLAME ME FOR IT! I DON'T WANNA BE PUNISHED OR BEATEN UP!

Mario then knew what to say...

Mario: Hey, don't worry about it miss...

Vivian: Thanks... that's very sweet... no one has been this kind to me before...

Mario: They should... your such a hot, sexy girl...

This made Vivian blush...

Vivian: So what's your name anyway mister...

Mario: Uh... it's been stolen...

Vivian: REALLY! BY WHO!?

Mario: Here's how it happened...

Mario then explained his dillemma to Vivian...

Mario: And that's what happened..

Vivian: Well in that case, I say we get your name and body back...

Mario: What... what do you mean "we" huh..?

Vivian: By ''we'' I mean I'm gonna help you get your name and body back, in return for being so kind to me, you little sugarie sweetheart... Let's hide and listen to bird conversations and hide in the shadows, doing all sorts of dirty stuff while at it...

Mario then let out a grin..

Mario: Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet...

Announcer Guy: **VIVIAN HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY, AND FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!**

Shadow: ARRRGGHHH! SHUT UP!

Shadow then blasts his Shadow Rifle at the announcer dude...

Announcer Guy: GAH! HELP HELP! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!

Mario and Vivian ignore him and actually hide in the shadows and listened to birds talk while doing all sorts of dirty stuff... They then learned that they need to go to Creepy Steeple to see a parrot of some sort... They then went to the Steeple...

Doopliss: Hey Slick.. Who's your girlfriend huh?

Doopliss then appeared out of nowhere, with Vivian examining him...

Vivian: This is the body thief..? He's so familiar to me...

Doopliss: ALRIGHT DAWGS! If you can't guess my name, the shadow girl becomes mine... So what is it..?

A moment later...

Mario: SEGA!

Doopliss: Wrongamundo, little nobody... What mother would name their kid that?..

Suddenly, A blue spinball charged right through Doopliss, knocking him down instantly...

Doopliss: Grrr... THE GIRL IS MINE NOW!

Mario: RUN VIVIAN!

Vivian: Right!

They then take off... Doopliss was upset...

Doopliss: NOOOOO... THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Mario: That was a close one...

Vivian: Well let's continue shall we mister...?

Mario: Right...

The two then headed for Creepy Steeple and gone through puzzles that can only be solved with Vivian on your team... When they got their, they noticed something wierd... The parrot was in a cage...

Mario: Uh... hey... listen, we need some help...

The parrot just stared at Mario, fixedly...

Vivian: We need your help mister...

Mario: Yeah... my name and body have been stolen by this... doppleganger...

Parrot: WOAH! Did... did you say... doppleganger...

Mario: Yeah... can you help us...

Parrot: Yes... on one condition, you help me out, and then I'll repay you...

Mario: How though...

Parrot: Listen man... ever since that freak came here... he's locked me down here and had completely forgot about me... so can you lend me a hand...?

Mario: Sure thing...

Mario then opens the cage and frees him...

Parrot: Man, you wouldn't believe how bad it's felt living in that stinky cage...

Mario: Right... can you help us...?

Parrot: Sure... the guy's name is... Doopliss...

Mario and Vivian: Doopliss?..

Parrot: Yes... take this letter 'p' your gonna need it...

Mario: Thanks..

Parrot: Well... I'll see you real soon... Good luck...

The Parrot then flew out of the basement..

Vivian: Now let's go pay that faker a visit...

Mario: Yes...

The two then went to see Doopliss... and automatically, before he spoke...

Mario and Vivian: DOOPLISS!

Doopliss: WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY SENTENCE! RETREAT!

Doopliss fled back to his fort; also called the Creepy Steeple...

Mario: LET'S GET HIM!

Vivian: YEAH!

The two then went to the steeple and climbed up to the top, to see Doopliss ready to fight...

Doopliss: So Slick. You ready to surrender, or you ready to face the wrath of SUPER MARIO!?

Vivian: Mario... what... if he stole your name... then that means... YOUR MARIO!?

Mario: Uh... listen Vivian, I can explain...

Vivian: No need to... I see where this is going... you decide to trick me into betraying my sisters, and I thought you were some guy who needed help getting your name back... I'm... I'm a big fat idiot...

Mario: Vivian... wait!...

He was too late, Vivian already departed...

Doopliss: Now since your done fighting with your girlfriend... we ready to fight...?

Mario: Bring it on!

Mario had his hammer out and everything...

Parrot: HEY DUDE!

Mario: YOU AGAIN!

Parrot: YOU CAN DO IT SHADOW GUY!

Doopliss: Hmm... since your ready... I'm gonna make this fight unfair for you... COME ON OUT GUYS!

Suddenly, Mario's first four partners; Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and the Yoshi kid (who I decided to name Spunky) appeared...

Doopliss: Let's go guys... Time to go and kill this guy once and for all...

Goombella: Sure thing Mario... We're... Wait a second! Mario never says "kill this guy" ever..?

Doopliss: What are you talking about, Slick..?

Koops: Um... Mario doesn't call us "Slick" either...

Doopliss: What... I'm talking about destroying this guy Slicks...

Flurrie: Your not the real Mario, you fiend...

Doopliss: Oh crud...

Spunky: HE'S A FAKER! LET'S GET HIM!

They all then attacked Doopliss... The parrot was laughing in sight of Doopliss getting beaten up by Mario's first four partners... Mario however, was thinking to himself... alone...

Mario: (thinking) Oh Vivian... my dear sweet Vivian... why did you have to leave me... I miss you so much... You mean more to me than that dumb broad Princess Peach... I wanna sleep with you Shadow Beauty... I love you Vivian...

Mario kept thinking about how hot Vivian is when suddenly...

?: I'm... I'm sorry sis... but this Mario is the only person whose ever been kind to me...

Mario: Huh..?

Suddenly, Vivian appeared right behind Mario...

Vivian: HEY MARIO!

Mario: WOAH! OH... Vivian... you... you came back...?

Vivian: Course I did sweetheart... I'm fighting by your side from now on sugar...

Mario: Sweet... I really enjoy having you traveling with me...

Vivian: That's why I'm sticking with you Mario...

Mario: Thanks Vivian..

Vivian: No problem...

Vivian notices Doopliss getting mauled by Mario's first four partners...

Vivian: What are they doing..?

Mario: Taking down the doppleganger...

The partners then stopped as a beaten down Doopliss was knocked out cold...

Spunky: WE TOOK CARE OF HIM GONZALES SIR!

Mario: Excellent work soldier...

Spunky then put him hand on his forehead like a soldier in the war...

Vivian: Huh..?

Doopliss then turned back into his freak sheet form and Mario went back to his former self...

Mario: I'M BACK BABY!

Doopliss then got up...

Doopliss: BUNCH OF KILLJOYS!

He then ran off dropping the Crystal Star while at it...

Goombella: We did good, right guys...

Koops and Flurrie: YEAH! GOOD TO HAVE MARIO BACK!

Spunky: But hey... that shadow girl... isn't she one of the Shadow Sirens you guys mentioned... Why the heck would Gonzales team up with one of those creeps...?

Mario: HEY! Vivian not a creep... she's the prettiest, and hottest, and sexiest shadow girl I've ever met, and I helped her out with problems due to her abusive sister...

Vivian: (giggles) oh Mario... thanks for sticking up for me...

Spunky: Well... she's a member of our team now, right Gonzales..

Mario: Yup...

Vivian: Uh... Mario listen... Sorry about earlier...

Mario: Hey... it's okay... don't worry about it... I'm glad to have you with us..

Vivian: I'm glad too..

The two then hugged... when suddenly, a chaos emerald dropped down from the sky...

Goombella: What's that..?

?: MINE!

Suddenly, Shadow went and swiped the chaos emerald...

Shadow: Found that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald.. now... CHAOS CONTROL!

Shadow then teleported away...

Parrot: Good Job Mario... I'll be off...

Mario: What are you gonna do now that your free..?

Parrot: Going to Las Vegas... GONNA BECOME A RICH MILLIONIARE BABY!

The Parrot flew off in the distance to the harvest moon..

Everyone: BYE!

Vivian then gave the Crystal Star to Mario...

Vivian: This is for you Mario...

Mario: Thanks Vivian...

Vivian: No problem Mario...

And now Mario shall continue his adventure...

**MEANWHILE, IN TWILIGHT TOWN...**

Beldam and Marilyn were looking for Vivian...

Beldam: Vivian is so very late... where has that scatterbrain been all this time...?!

Marilyn: Guuuuuuuhhhh!

Suddenly, Doopliss runs by and they notice him pass by...

That's it readers... hope you like this... I think Mario should go with Vivian instead of Peach... Anyway... Review and Comment...

Bye bye readers...


End file.
